wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
John Cena
John Cena 'is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2010, where he is a former WWE Champion. Career 'Debut (2010) John Cena made his debut on the January 7th edition of Superstars, defeating Shelton Benjamin in the opening match. Cena then made his SmackDown debut on the January 22nd edition, teaming with Big Show and The Undertaker in the main event, defeating the team of Randy Orton, CM Punk & Edge. The next week on SmackDown, Cena was given his biggest opportunity yet, facing and losing to Big Show in a Steel Cage Match in which the winner would qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Elimination Chamber. The following week Cena lost a second chance match to once again qualify for the chamber match. Cena competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania, losing to Jack Swagger. On April 2nd, Cena competed in a contenders match for the WWE Championship, losing to The Undertaker. On April 30th, Cena revealed that he was the one who attacked The Undertaker at Extreme Rules in the parking lot, stating it was revenge for Undertaker attacking Cena before their contenders match on April 2nd. Later in the show, Cena helped Undertaker defeat Alberto Del Rio, after which, he attacked Undertaker with a steel pipe. He then went on to defeat The Rock in the main event to be named the new contender to the WWE Championship for Over the Limit, after which he was attacked by Del Rio. On April 7th, Cena finally faced Undertaker one-on-one, attacking him pre-match and winning the match via countout. The next week, the two faced off again in a Falls Count Anywhere Match, with Undertaker getting the win. At Over the Limit, despite a pre-match attack from The Undertaker, Cena defeated Christian to win the WWE Championship which marks Cena's first championship victory. WWE Champion (2010) Cena was informed on the May 28th edition of SmackDown that he would be defending his championship for the first time at Fatal 4-Way in a 4-Way match against The Undertaker, former champion Christian and Stone Cold. At the event, Cena lost the championship when he was eliminated by Stone Cold, who went on to win the WWE Championship. Following his championship loss, Cena targetted The Undertaker, who was returning from injury, re-injuring him before potentially aligning himself with Mark Henry, who defeated Undertaker on that night. The following week, Cena defeated The Undertaker with interference from Mark Henry prior to the match, as well as Cena using a Steel Chair on Undertaker and hitting him with two finishers. After the match, Undertaker was helped out of the ring by doctors on a stretcher, during which Cena attacked Undertaker again, knocking him off of the stretcher. Later in the night, Cena won a Battle Royal to be named the contender to the WWE Championship at Money in the Bank. At the event, Cena lost the championship match to retaining champion Stone Cold after interference from The Miz. On July 23rd, Cena once again faced the injured Undertaker, who teamed with Sin Cara to lose to the team of R-Truth and Cena. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE Championship (1-time) Category:Superstars